duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 11th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!!. dmrp11-m1.jpg|Jolly the Jornado - M1/M3 dmrp11-m1㊙.jpg|Jolly the Jornado - M1㊙1/M3 dmrp11-m2.jpg|Code:Heaven - M2/M3 dmrp11-m2㊙.jpg|Code:Heaven - M2㊙1/M3 dmrp11-m3.jpg|Majigod Brand - M3/M3 dmrp11-m3㊙.jpg|Majigod Brand - M3㊙1/M3 dmrp11-s1.jpg|Mirei, White Emperor's Will - S1/S12 dmrp11-s2.jpg|Shempazare, Holy Judgment Officer - S2/S12 dmrp11-s3.jpg|Sensuikanchan - S3/S12 dmrp11-s3㊙.jpg|Sensuikanchan - S3㊙/S12 dmrp11-s4.jpg|Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle - S4/S12 dmrp11-s5.jpg|Jack, Frog B - S5/S12 dmrp11-s6.jpg|Zaha Elha, Kyokugenku - S6/S12 dmrp11-s7.jpg|Uragiridamus, Great Demon King - S7/S12 dmrp11-s7㊙.jpg|Uragiridamus, Great Demon King - S7㊙/S12 dmrp11-s8.jpg|Fenrigol, Garousin - S8/S12 dmrp11-s9.jpg|DROROOON Backlaster - S9/S12 dmrp11-s9㊙.jpg|DROROOON Backlaster - S9㊙/S12 dmrp11-s10.jpg|Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer - S10/S12 dmrp11-s11.jpg|Jagaliger Violence Seven - S11/S12 dmrp11-s12.jpg|Perfect Nature - S12/S12 dmrp11-s12㊙.jpg|Perfect Nature - S12㊙/S12 dmrp11-1.jpg|Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access- 1/102 dmrp11-2.jpg|Lyricbach, Resonance Play Music - 2/102 dmrp11-3.jpg|Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls - 3/102 dmrp11-4.jpg|Sumantagawa, Great Detective - 4/102 dmrp11-5.jpg|Tentacol, Water Monster - 5/102 dmrp11-6.jpg|Jerida Cagula, Shinjura - 6/102 dmrp11-7.jpg|Perfect Fire - 7/102 dmrp11-8.jpg|Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 - 8/102 dmrp11-9.jpg|Hakiri, Leafcry Faerie - 9/102 dmrp11-10.jpg|Vitracutter, Garmukai - 10/102 dmrp11-11.jpg|Bainarashutter - 11/102 dmrp11-12.jpg|Dariphant, Purifying Will - 12/102 dmrp11-13.jpg|Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail - 13/102 dmrp11-14.jpg|Dora, Play Music - 14/102 dmrp11-15.jpg|♪ Sleeping Lullaby - 15/102 dmrp11-16.jpg|CX-20, Energy - 16/102 dmrp11-17.jpg|Matsukoke Lux - 17/102 dmrp11-18.jpg|Spongetom - 18/102 dmrp11-19.jpg|Tei-Nishiki, Mazin - 19/102 dmrp11-20.jpg|Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi - 20/102 dmrp11-21.jpg|Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune - 21/102 dmrp11-22.jpg|Girizombie, Bakeneko - 22/102 dmrp11-23.jpg|Jereny, Kaisin - 23/102 dmrp11-24.jpg|Dadadachicco Datchi - 24/102 dmrp11-25.jpg|Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 - 25/102 dmrp11-26.jpg|BUNBUN Viker - 26/102 dmrp11-27.jpg|Wrecking God Build - 27/102 dmrp11-28.jpg|Marigold Third - 28/102 dmrp11-29.jpg|Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice - 29/102 dmrp11-30.jpg|Barakalbi, Good Health - 30/102 dmrp11-31.jpg|Nirangidora, Megakai - 31/102 dmrp11-32.jpg|Marchis, Continual Will - 32/102 dmrp11-33.jpg|Julidu, Play Music - 33/102 dmrp11-34.jpg|Cuchon, Play Music - 34/102 dmrp11-35.jpg|Valen, Blue Defense Silver - 35/102 dmrp11-36.jpg|Asarat, Play Music - 36/102 dmrp11-37.jpg|Gachafes Charger - 37/102 dmrp11-38.jpg|Oko Ratta - 38/102 dmrp11-39.jpg|Jay-SHOCKER - 39/102 dmrp11-40.jpg|Toaminyudo - 40/102 dmrp11-41.jpg|Bikubikkun - 41/102 dmrp11-42.jpg|Beach Boys - 42/102 dmrp11-43.jpg|*/ Pokopi, Nigen /* - 43/102 dmrp11-44.jpg|Gachamarine Charger - 44/102 dmrp11-45.jpg|Tei-Sanshiki, Yomotsu - 45/102 dmrp11-46.jpg|Girinecco, Manekineko - 46/102 dmrp11-47.jpg|Bargino, Yuuki - 47/102 dmrp11-48.jpg|Gardibson, Junsin - 48/102 dmrp11-49.jpg|Davan Waller, Gousin - 49/102 dmrp11-50.jpg|Gachamajo Charger - 50/102 dmrp11-51.jpg|Poppopoppuco - 51/102 dmrp11-52.jpg|Baribari Churis - 52/102 dmrp11-53.jpg|POYOYON Heiyo - 53/102 dmrp11-54.jpg|Spinkle, Slip Car - 54/102 dmrp11-55.jpg|Gachabomba Charger - 55/102 dmrp11-56.jpg|ARIGATO-MEGAHIT! - 56/102 dmrp11-57.jpg|Iine Fourth - 57/102 dmrp11-58.jpg|Zansoro, Earth Flash - 58/102 dmrp11-59.jpg|Spillbugs, Haikai - 59/102 dmrp11-60.jpg|Spunockle, Nyukai 60/102 dmrp11-61.jpg|Gachaleaf Charger 61/102 dmrp11-62.jpg|ANZEN Capsule 62/102 dmrp11-63.jpg|Mecha Doctor Gr 63/102 dmrp11-64.jpg|Tyura, Live-Saving Will 64/102 dmrp11-65.jpg|Shikake, Portrait's Illustration 65/102 dmrp11-66.jpg|Sabezorori, Spectral Knight 66/102 dmrp11-67.jpg|Tatebue, Play Music 67/102 dmrp11-68.jpg|Naito, Frontline's Momentum 68/102 dmrp11-69.jpg|Shiroto, Strange Stone 69/102 dmrp11-70.jpg|Maritebanas, the Oracle 70/102 dmrp11-71.jpg|Drill Doll 71/102 dmrp11-72.jpg|DL-20, Escape 72/102 dmrp11-73.jpg|Kurupicadiskun 73/102 dmrp11-74.jpg|Yakkman, Eureka 74/102 dmrp11-75.jpg|Colpio, Stray Pirate 75/102 dmrp11-76.jpg|Kanbee, Okehazama 76/102 dmrp11-77.jpg|Dekin Duck 77/102 dmrp11-78.jpg|Tom's Jelly 78/102 dmrp11-79.jpg|*/ Sandronia, Nigen /* 79/102 dmrp11-80.jpg|Bermuda Trident 80/102 dmrp11-81.jpg|Surf a.k.a. Invincible 81/102 dmrp11-82.jpg|Hei-Isshiki, Sogeki 82/102 dmrp11-83.jpg|Russell Marsh 83/102 dmrp11-84.jpg|Juju, Misfortune Demon 55 84/102 dmrp11-85.jpg|Dohati, Reflective Treasure 85/102 dmrp11-86.jpg|Chouba Pias 86/102 dmrp11-87.jpg|Moguninaina, Nassin 87/102 dmrp11-88.jpg|Hostal Hospital 88/102 dmrp11-89.jpg|Yacky Sticky 89/102 dmrp11-90.jpg|Tuesday, Kawaii Car 90/102 dmrp11-91.jpg|Annihilation's Roubanaska 91/102 dmrp11-92.jpg|Croobi Churis 92/102 dmrp11-93.jpg|Balrogleno 93/102 dmrp11-94.jpg|Back Barrel Wookey 94/102 dmrp11-95.jpg|Hattari Churis 95/102 dmrp11-96.jpg|Moniria Seventh 96/102 dmrp11-97.jpg|Ovidi Kuwakiri 97/102 dmrp11-98.jpg|Roroshiari 98/102 dmrp11-99.jpg|Remonki 99/102 dmrp11-100.jpg|Monaomio 100/102 dmrp11-101.jpg|Shaman Broccoli 101/102 dmrp11-102.jpg|Abahappa, Aokai 102/102 dmrp11-m1.jpg|Jolly the Jornado M1/M3 dmrp11-m1㊙.jpg|Jolly the Jornado M1㊙1/M3 dmrp11-m2.jpg|Code:Heaven M2/M3 dmrp11-m2㊙.jpg|Code:Heaven M2㊙1/M3 dmrp11-m3.jpg|Majigod Brand M3/M3 dmrp11-m3㊙.jpg|Majigod Brand M3㊙1/M3 dmrp11-s1.jpg|Mirei, White Emperor's Will S1/S12 dmrp11-s2.jpg|Shempazare, Holy Judgment Officer S2/S12 dmrp11-s3.jpg|Sensuikanchan S3/S12 dmrp11-s3㊙.jpg|Sensuikanchan S3㊙/S12 dmrp11-s4.jpg|Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle S4/S12 dmrp11-s5.jpg|Jack, Frog B S5/S12 dmrp11-s6.jpg|Zaha Elha, Kyokugenku S6/S12 dmrp11-s7.jpg|Uragiridamus, Great Demon King S7/S12 dmrp11-s7㊙.jpg|Uragiridamus, Great Demon King S7㊙/S12 dmrp11-s8.jpg|Fenrigol, Garousin S8/S12 dmrp11-s9.jpg|DROROOON Backlaster S9/S12 dmrp11-s9㊙.jpg|DROROOON Backlaster S9㊙/S12 dmrp11-s10.jpg|Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer S10/S12 dmrp11-s11.jpg|Jagaliger Violence Seven S11/S12 dmrp11-s12.jpg|Perfect Nature S12/S12 dmrp11-s12㊙.jpg|Perfect Nature S12㊙/S12 dmrp11-1.jpg|Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access- 1/102 dmrp11-2.jpg|Lyricbach, Resonance Play Music 2/102 dmrp11-3.jpg|Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls 3/102 dmrp11-4.jpg|Sumantagawa, Great Detective 4/102 dmrp11-5.jpg|Tentacol, Water Monster 5/102 dmrp11-6.jpg|Jerida Cagula, Shinjura 6/102 dmrp11-7.jpg|Perfect Fire 7/102 dmrp11-8.jpg|Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 8/102 dmrp11-9.jpg|Hakiri, Leafcry Faerie 9/102 dmrp11-10.jpg|Vitracutter, Garmukai 10/102 dmrp11-11.jpg|Bainarashutter 11/102 dmrp11-12.jpg|Dariphant, Purifying Will 12/102 dmrp11-13.jpg|Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail 13/102 dmrp11-14.jpg|Dora, Play Music 14/102 dmrp11-15.jpg|♪ Sleeping Lullaby - 15/102 dmrp11-16.jpg|CX-20, Energy 16/102 dmrp11-17.jpg|Matsukoke Lux 17/102 dmrp11-18.jpg|Spongetom 18/102 dmrp11-19.jpg|Tei-Nishiki, Mazin 19/102 dmrp11-20.jpg|Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi 20/102 dmrp11-21.jpg|Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune 21/102 dmrp11-22.jpg|Girizombie, Bakeneko 22/102 dmrp11-23.jpg|Jereny, Kaisin 23/102 dmrp11-24.jpg|Dadadachicco Datchi 24/102 dmrp11-25.jpg|Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 25/102 dmrp11-26.jpg|BUNBUN Viker 26/102 dmrp11-27.jpg|Wrecking God Build 27/102 dmrp11-28.jpg|Marigold Third 28/102 dmrp11-29.jpg|Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice 29/102 dmrp11-30.jpg|Barakalbi, Good Health 30/102 dmrp11-31.jpg|Nirangidora, Megakai 31/102 dmrp11-32.jpg|Marchis, Continual Will 32/102 dmrp11-33.jpg|Julidu, Play Music 33/102 dmrp11-34.jpg|Cuchon, Play Music 34/102 dmrp11-35.jpg|Valen, Blue Defense Silver 35/102 dmrp11-36.jpg|Asarat, Play Music 36/102 dmrp11-37.jpg|Gachafes Charger 37/102 dmrp11-38.jpg|Oko Ratta 38/102 dmrp11-39.jpg|Jay-SHOCKER 39/102 dmrp11-40.jpg|Toaminyudo 40/102 dmrp11-41.jpg|Bikubikkun 41/102 dmrp11-42.jpg|Beach Boys 42/102 dmrp11-43.jpg|*/ Pokopi, Nigen /* 43/102 dmrp11-44.jpg|Gachamarine Charger 44/102 dmrp11-45.jpg|Tei-Sanshiki, Yomotsu 45/102 dmrp11-46.jpg|Girinecco, Manekineko 46/102 dmrp11-47.jpg|Bargino, Yuuki 47/102 dmrp11-48.jpg|Gardibson, Junsin 48/102 dmrp11-49.jpg|Davan Waller, Gousin 49/102 dmrp11-50.jpg|Gachamajo Charger 50/102 dmrp11-51.jpg|Poppopoppuco 51/102 dmrp11-52.jpg|Baribari Churis 52/102 dmrp11-53.jpg|POYOYON Heiyo 53/102 dmrp11-54.jpg|Spinkle, Slip Car 54/102 dmrp11-55.jpg|Gachabomba Charger 55/102 dmrp11-56.jpg|ARIGATO-MEGAHIT! 56/102 dmrp11-57.jpg|Iine Fourth 57/102 dmrp11-58.jpg|Zansoro, Earth Flash 58/102 dmrp11-59.jpg|Spillbugs, Haikai 59/102 dmrp11-60.jpg|Spunockle, Nyukai 60/102 dmrp11-61.jpg|Gachaleaf Charger 61/102 dmrp11-62.jpg|ANZEN Capsule 62/102 dmrp11-63.jpg|Mecha Doctor Gr 63/102 dmrp11-64.jpg|Tyura, Live-Saving Will 64/102 dmrp11-65.jpg|Shikake, Portrait's Illustration 65/102 dmrp11-66.jpg|Sabezorori, Spectral Knight 66/102 dmrp11-67.jpg|Tatebue, Play Music 67/102 dmrp11-68.jpg|Naito, Frontline's Momentum 68/102 dmrp11-69.jpg|Shiroto, Strange Stone 69/102 dmrp11-70.jpg|Maritebanas, the Oracle 70/102 dmrp11-71.jpg|Drill Doll 71/102 dmrp11-72.jpg|DL-20, Escape 72/102 dmrp11-73.jpg|Kurupicadiskun 73/102 dmrp11-74.jpg|Yakkman, Eureka 74/102 dmrp11-75.jpg|Colpio, Stray Pirate 75/102 dmrp11-76.jpg|Kanbee, Okehazama 76/102 dmrp11-77.jpg|Dekin Duck 77/102 dmrp11-78.jpg|Tom's Jelly 78/102 dmrp11-79.jpg|*/ Sandronia, Nigen /* 79/102 dmrp11-80.jpg|Bermuda Trident 80/102 dmrp11-81.jpg|Surf a.k.a. Invincible 81/102 dmrp11-82.jpg|Hei-Isshiki, Sogeki 82/102 dmrp11-83.jpg|Russell Marsh 83/102 dmrp11-84.jpg|Juju, Misfortune Demon 55 84/102 dmrp11-85.jpg|Dohati, Reflective Treasure 85/102 dmrp11-86.jpg|Chouba Pias 86/102 dmrp11-87.jpg|Moguninaina, Nassin 87/102 dmrp11-88.jpg|Hostal Hospital 88/102 dmrp11-89.jpg|Yacky Sticky 89/102 dmrp11-90.jpg|Tuesday, Kawaii Car 90/102 dmrp11-91.jpg|Annihilation's Roubanaska 91/102 dmrp11-92.jpg|Croobi Churis 92/102 dmrp11-93.jpg|Balrogleno 93/102 dmrp11-94.jpg|Back Barrel Wookey 94/102 dmrp11-95.jpg|Hattari Churis 95/102 dmrp11-96.jpg|Moniria Seventh 96/102 dmrp11-97.jpg|Ovidi Kuwakiri 97/102 dmrp11-98.jpg|Roroshiari 98/102 dmrp11-99.jpg|Remonki 99/102 dmrp11-100.jpg|Monaomio 100/102 dmrp11-101.jpg|Shaman Broccoli 101/102 dmrp11-102.jpg|Abahappa, Aokai 102/102 Ultra Golden Card dmrp11-g1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade - G1/G7 dmrp11-g2.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist - G2/G7 dmrp11-g3.jpg|Streaming Shaper - G3/G7 dmrp11-g4.jpg|Blackout, ZERO Invasion - G4/G7 dmrp11-g5.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - G5/G7 dmrp11-g6.jpg|Miraculous Plague - G6/G7 dmrp11-g7.jpg|Dark Life - G7/G7 dmrp11-g1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade G1/G7 dmrp11-g2.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist G2/G7 dmrp11-g3.jpg|Streaming Shaper G3/G7 dmrp11-g4.jpg|Blackout, ZERO Invasion G4/G7 dmrp11-g5.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire G5/G7 dmrp11-g6.jpg|Miraculous Plague G6/G7 dmrp11-g7.jpg|Dark Life G7/G7 Secret Rare Card dmrp11-超㊙1.jpg|Zero - 超㊙1/超㊙1 dmrp11-超㊙1.jpg|Zero 超㊙1/超㊙1 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries